Slient Love
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Everyone keeps secrets some worst than others. But a silent love can only stay a secret for so long before it slips out in to the open.
1. Part One

Silent love:

Secrets

By Ninja Misao

* * *

At the Masaki residence life was going as usual Ayeka and Ryoko fighting for Tenchi's love while Kiyone was yelling at Mihoshi for doing something dumb. Washu and Yosho would sit in silence and watch the craziness ensue drinking their hot greet tea. They would not sit together rather some what apart so they would not rouse any suspicion.

As the day went on Washu would be stuck in her lab working on tons of experiments while Katsuhito was training Tenchi. But when night came and everyone was inside eating dinner Washu would walk out to the temple and enjoy some nice hot green Tea with Tenchi's Grandpa. Their nightly meetings were kept just between them and no one else but that night was different there was some else watching them that night. Watching from a distant a light blue haired space pirate disappeared back to the house.

Morning came everyone was heading over toward the dinning room for something to Sasami's wonderful breakfast. Ryoko didn't head over to the dinning room instead she sat down on the couch and looked at and blank TV. She was trying to collect her though about what she saw last night, Washu and Yosho siting silently enjoy some tea, she wanted to think it was just that but there was something more to it. With a heavy sigh the blue haired space pirate looked up at the ceiling and then got back up. They kept it a secret and it will stay that way they had a right to their privacy. Ryoko though to her self as she joined everyone at the table.

In the dinning room everyone was enjoying their meals they all laughed as Mihoshi was eating like a horse and Ayeka was baby feeding Tenchi. Ryoko was about to protest when she looked over at her more who was sitting a little more closer to Yosho than before. But she quickly looked away and decided to argue with Ayeka, the two argued until breakfast was over and they went their separate ways.

Everyone was leaving the table except Washu and Katsuhito. They sat in silence and finished their meals, while holding each other's hand. "Do you think she suspects something?" The gray haired man asked. "Yes..." the small pink haired genius said looking down. " You should talk to her..." Yosho said lifting Washu's head to meet his violet eyes. The small pink haired genius only nodded as she poured some more green tea.

In the TV room Mihoshi was singing to the Space man theme song while Ryoko just sat there next to the hyper girl in silence. Few hours later the hyper girl was sleep drooling on the couch when the small pink haired genus walked in. Ryoko looked toward her mother who sat down next to her on the couch. "Ryoko... Umm I don't know who to put this..." " I already know mom and don't worry I wont tell anyone else it's not my place to." The cyan haired space pirate said before letting her mother finish. Washu was shocked to hear those words leave her daughters lips but she could felt bad about keeping it a secret from her own child. Unable to handle these her feelings right now the blue haired space pirate stood up and phased out of the room leaving a very unhappy mother behind.

On the roof a very confused Ryoko laid there looking up at the stars. She just couldn't understand why would she be angry its her mother life she could live it any way she wanted but maybe it was something more... maybe she was jealous. Ryo-Ohki hopped up on the roof siting next to her owner. Petting the little cabbit the young space pirate smiled as she closed her eyes letting sleep claim her. But little did the cyan haired lass know a certain purple haired princess caught wind of what was said in the living room. An evil smile crept across her face as she fell asleep tomorrow was going to be a terrible day indeed.

Morning came the day started out like any other day; Ayeka was trying to feed Tenchi, while everyone else was laughing. The purple haired princess would sneak stares at Washu and Yosho as often as should could her eyes widen a bit when she saw they holding hands before hiding them under the table. "So it is true." the violet haired lass said to herself with a light smile. Ryoko sat down on the other side of Tenchi. Everyone was in place; it was time to let the chaos begin.

When the normal bickering between Ayeka and Ryoko began the purple haired lass smiled a little as she blurted out. "Oh I didn't know Washu and Yosho were so close it makes you think they're in love!" By then everyone's eyes were on Washu and Yosho. The table was silent and Ryoko was speechless. "Oh yeah she was gloating on about it so much that...oh I guess they didn't know." The cyan lass turned to the couple to see anger along with embarrassment in their eyes. "Wow I didn't expect to see them getting together." Kiyone said drinking her juice. At first it looked ok until all eyes went on Ryoko. Ryoko how could you do such a thing just taking about your mother personal life! The young prince of Jurai yelled. "Yes Ryoko it was there life you had not right to just tell it to the world. Tenchi father said a little steamed.

The whole table was in an uproar the young space pirate took in all the hurtful words that was being said to her but it wasn't until her mother walked over and slapped her that it truly hurt the most. "You hurt me so much I don't think I could ever forgive you." those word hit Ryoko hard she looked down at her little cabbit who meowed sadly petting Ryo-Ohki she stood up and phased outside. Ayeka wiped Tenchi's mouth as everything died down she was shocked at how much chaos she really did cause; shaking it off the purple haired princess giggled as she and Tenchi left the table. Leaving a very upset little sister behind.

* * *

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want more of it? Review please


	2. Part Two

Slient Love

What Do We Do Now?

By Ninja Misao

Sorry for the delay but here it is the next part I hope you enjoy

* * *

Its been over a week since the incident, the Maski house hold still remains in silence. There was still a lot of tension going on that no one hardly showed up for family meals. They barely looked at anyone in the face anymore. Maybe it was anger they were feeling maybe it was sadness or it could be a bit of both. No one knew because no one would tell and like always it was up to one person fix this a small Jurian princess who was at her wits end at what to do.

Sasami was upset with her sister this time she has gone to far, yes she knew Ayeka caused this mess probably to get closer to Tenchi but she doubt her sister knew how much pain that she has really caused. But now the small princess was stuck because she knew this time she wouldn't be able to fix it not alone anyways she needed help and she only hopped they were willing to listen.

In the main room Kiyone and Mihoshi were watching TV, they were the only ones in the house still making noise. While Mihoshi was to busy watching her show Kiyone still couldn't figure out why everyone was still upset over this. Yes what happened was wrong and should of never be brought in to the open but that's all in the now right. But what made Kiyone feel even worst was not taking Ryoko side when she needed it most. that's when Kiyone hooped that if they time came around again she wouldn't fail ever again.

Both Galaxy's officers eyes turned to see sasami walk into the room and sat down next to Kiyone. Both of them kept silent surprisingly they wanted to see what her next move would be.

"Um..hi guys" the blue haired princess said nervously

"Hiya sasami!" Mihoshi beamed.

"Hi princess." Kiyone said coolly

The small princess took a deep breath before she continued. Mihoshi was soon glued back to the TV watching her favorite show while kiyone did the same but she kept her ears open this was the time she was waiting for and she wasn't going to screw it up now.

Don't worry princess i know why you came to talk to us and yes we'll help you" Kiyone said with a light smile.

This made the jurian princess happy until it hit her like a tons of bricks she had the help she needed but she had to figure out what to do next. Kiyone saw the smile fade from the princess face she knew exactly what she was thinking about. the blue haired officer sighed bit this was going to be tough.

"This is hard you know"

"Yeah where to start first."

"who to start with."

Little did they know that Mihoshi was listen the whole time, she may be absent mided most of the time but not right now.

"why dont we look for Ryoko?" the blonde said.

The others sat and thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Alright lets go." Kiyone said with a smile

All three of them left the main room in search of Ryoko and sasami knew the first place to look.

Outside past the forest and the temple to the cave a cyan haired demon sat there in silence this was the only place she could find some peace for now. Everything on her body was hurting now Physically and mentally she knew that Ayeka did this but she was at a lost of how to prove it.

Ryoko looked toward the cave and sometimes wishes she could just go back to sleep. she sighed and stood up looking at the sky today was going to be one of those days. soon her ears picked up footsteps. She turned to the forest and out came two women and a small princess. Ryoko didn't move or say a word she wanted to see what the three were going to do.

"Ryoko we know it wasnt you and we are really sorry abput what happen all of us are trying to fix it now."Sasami finally said.

The former space pirate took in her words as she looked down at the floor to think of what she was going to say next. She knew she could trust them and it made her happy inside she could finally have people to talk to once again.

"It's alright dont worry about it."

"Good now well all know Ayeka did this but the questions is how do we fix it? "Kiyone asked siting down on a rock.

Everyone else sat down t as well thinking while Ryoko hovered a bit off the ground. The ex-pirate landed on the ground an idea came to her but she didn't like not one bit. She looked around to everyone else that when she knew that they came up with the same solution as well.

"We need to talk to Washu." Sasami said seriously

"Yeah but will she listens to us?" Kiyone asked

"Its not us that needs to talk to her she only needs to talk to one person right Ryoko?" The small princess said looking at the cyan haired demon.

"Hmm" Ryoko said looking down before walking toward the house the others followed things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Well Ryoko has to talk Washu boy thats gonna be intresting talk well thats one steps in the right direction I just doesnt back fire.

Only one way to fine out when i write the next part see ya later.


	3. Part Three

Slient Love

Time to Face the Music

By Ninja Misao

Here is the last part enjoy.

* * *

Standing in the house now Ryoko stood a few feet away from the woman who brokeher heart with her words. Ryoko eyes looked toward the stairs and a giggling Ayeka that watching from there. Anger flared with in the ex-pirate she was the one who this mess and there she was just laughing away. her thought came back to focus when Kiyone shook her head, With a heavy sigh Ryoko walked over the door and walked inside.

In the lab Washu normally drowned herself in her work now a days. The words and smacking her own child was getting to be to much for that she getting sleep was out of the question.

But the more she thought about she began to wonder even a bit before that maybe Ryoko didn't say anything after all. but whats done is done now even she cant change the past. Even Yosho has left her there once lovely meetings together became nothing but arguments mostly her fault. there was only one thing she had left and it was her work it would never leave her.

Her picked up on the door opening she payed it no mine and kept working but she stopped when she felt a arua she has felt in a long time she looked from her desk and there was her daughter she didn't have to read her mind to see that she didn't want to come here.

"Hello mother"

"So have you come to yell at me." Washu said coldly turning back to her work.

"No I came to talk but i cant came back later since your busy."

Washu stopped what she was doing and put everything else a side and took a deep breath and looked back toward her child making a seat appear.

" No I'm ready to listen."

Ryoko sat down in the seat and looked directly at her mother showing she was nervous but she knew she had to go first so with a deep breath she began.

Out in the main room Sasami walked to the stairs to notice Ayeka was already gone, she walked up the stairs and and saw her sister walking in to there room. As she moved to her room she bumped into Tenchi like she thought Kiyone was wait at the end of the stairs to talk to the jurian prince. While Sasami walked in to the shared room.

There sat Ayeka still in her night gown getting ready for today she had things planed with Tenchi alone and not having to deal with the troublesome demon woman was fine with her. and yet why did she feel a bit bad about what she did maybe this time her plan went a little to good after all nah everything will be alright in a few days like always.

"Ayeka..."

The purple haired princess turned around and sat a very upset little sister to greet her. she looked around for a means of escape but knew she was in no luck so she gave up and looked back to her sister.

" You caused all of this I'm surprise that Ryoko has come up her and tired to hurt you."

"uhh...Well i didnt think..."

"That's the point you don't think before you act sis...I'm tired of fixing your messes this time your on your own." The furious princess sad walking out the door slamming it behind her.

This caused the Ayeka to sit and thinking about what she did maybe she went a little to far this time in getting what she wanted by harm others even her other flesh and blood was angry at her. reality stated to hit close to home now. The purple haired princess sat there in the dark and kept on thinking how was she going to get out of this now.

Back in the main room Mihoshi and Kiyone were having a chat with Tenchi they told him about what was going on and how they were doing there best to fix everything. at first he didn't believe it of course until he saw how serious the both of them were he has never seen Mihoshi look that serious before in his life.

"So Ryoko is talking to Washu and Sasami is talking with Ayeka and what are we suppose to be doing?"

" We believe this is going to end soon and mostly of wont end happily so if Ayeka decides to how her face again ..."

" You don't even have to finish that sencene i have a idea of what might happen. the jurian prince said searching his head.

As the finished talking Sasami came storming down the stairs she walked out of the room and into the kitchen Kiyone turned to Mihoshi who stood up with a smile and nodded.

"okay operation make Sasami happy is under way." Mihoshi beamed as she skipped to the kitchen. Tenchi and Kiyone just looked each other as they sat and waited it was a shame they didn't have any popcorn this was going to be on heck of a day.

Back in the lab Ryoko and Wahu were still talking a bit they both have realses most of what they have been feeling for a long time on each other and for some stange feeling they felt better.

"I shouldn't of jump to conclusions..."

"Its okay mom now i think you owe some one a apology. the cyan haired demon said.

Washu looked down that was something she didn't even want to do she only hopped that he still loved her after all this. she nodded in replay as she stood up she could see anger across her child's face but not the normal kind she is used to a different kind she hooped she never had to see again.

"While you do that i am going to deal with a certain purple haired princess who stared all this in the first place..."

"Ryoko... don't

" I am upset mother and she has to pay for what shes done..." she said balling up her fist leaving the lab. Washu read her mind before she left she felt and heard nothing but bad things running threw her child's mind.

The lab door was opened and out walked Ryoko Tenchi and Kiyone wanted to say thing but she was alright going on the stairs Washu walked out after in a rush bumping into Yosho who was on his way to talk to her.

I have to stop her..." that was Tenchi and Kiyone cue to get moving. Washu wanted to folllow but Tenchi granfather stopped her. she wanted to say so many things to him but she could think of to words.

" I'm sorry.."

"I forgiven you a while back and as for Ryoko it'll work out."

Upstairs Ayeka finally was dressed she took a deep breathe and opened the door she backed up in fright to see what was before a very very angry Ryoko. the purple haired lass backed up until she was against the way she dropped to the floor to miss Ryoko punch. Ayeka took this change to escape and the room and run down the all with a furious she demon hot on her trail.

" I'm not letting you out of my sight princess! ryoko growled blasting away at her.

" I Know your mad and you have every right to be..." she trailed off as Kiyone stood in front of her and before Ryoko could send another way of blasts Tenchi was behind Ryoko he had her hands behind her back.

Let me go Tenchi!

"Hear her out then decide." the jurian prince said in a gently tone.

growling in defeat she nodded and let the purple haired menace talk. Ayeka walked from behind Kiyone and walked up to a few inches from Ryoko face.

"I know your mad at me and you have every right to be I didn't this to get you away from Tenchi and it worked a little to well and like before i thought my sister could fix up like she always does but i went to far on this one. I didn't think that far ahead and it caused me this time." Ayeka finished saying she could see Ryoko was still angry but not as much as before.

When Tenchi let her hands go she walked up until she was face to face with the princess she still had thought of all the horrible things she could do to her but she let sit on the back burner.

"This will take a while to get over" Was all she said before phasing thought the celling.

Everyone up and down stairs sighed they were so glad this was all over now everything was out in the opened again and now the healing cane begin.

* * *

Days went by slowly fro everyone as the got back into the swing of things. Everyone would sit down for family meals again and the fighting over Tenchi was no more. Ayeka and Ryoko were not on good talking terms but they did chat once in a while. Everyone was happen to seen Ryoko come back in to her self again. Kiyone and Mihoshi did what they did best watch Space Rangers.

Sasami and Ayeka were are good terms now since Ayeka has given up on her fight over Tenchi she has been help more around the house and spending more time with Sasami. and the small princess couldn't be happier.

Washu and Ryoko spend more time together then they have ever had before. Washu spends more time out of her lab now and enjoys it they have even gone shopping and other earthly places. And now with Yosho in the mix hes the one that carries their bags. the ex-space pirate is happy for her mom she has found true love and the two of them couldn't be happier.

It was night now and the stars were up laying on the roof Ryoko was looking up at the lovely night sky it took so much hurt for them to get where everyone is today and maybe it was all worth it. the former space pirate looked to see Tenchi joining her up here. they sat in silence for a while before it was broken.

"It's getting late."

"Yeah I'll stay out here for just a little bit more." Ryoko said as Tenchi laid down on the roof.

"Do you think their love would of stated silent forever? Tenchi said looking up at the stairs.

"No because a silent love cane on be a secret for so long before it slips out into the open." Ryoko said in silence.

Tenchi smiled as he he slipped Ryoko's hand in to his they both looked looked at each other before they spend the rest of the night looking up at the sky wonder what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

Well Its over I hope you like it and umm if its not to much please tell me what you think about it please. See ya later!


End file.
